originalcharactersuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Black Widow
Black Widow is a Metroid fanbase OC created by Athorment on June 13th, 2010. A secondary character in Metroid Prime -Evolution-, a member of the Mildec Mercenaries and the prefered character to Roleplay on Metroid-OC-Galaxy (deviantArt) alongside her teammates Piruet and Eyesight. It was due to constant Roleplaying & Tumblr asks that she is among the better developed characters and has now a protagonic role in various "Oneshot Stories". I.P.C.R.P She was an activist of the I.P.C.R.P. (Inter-Planetary Communities' Rights & Power), a group of rebells from different industrial planets that raised due to being tired of the opresion that the factories forced upon the people. In Widow's homeplanet it was well-known that a new illness was affecting the workers of an specific area designated by the factory. the responsibility the industries took was a simple task of generating small vaccines and implanting them on newborns so that they would develop antibodies to counter it. This didn't seem to work as well or as quickly and caused the birth of people like Widow, who could co-exist with the illness, but would still spread it to those who weren't like her. Frustration growed and protests opresed. it wasn't until the arrival of Naga, the second in command of the rebellion that they raised and fought back. They didn't really have an uniform and instead used their work uniform to blend in a little and bite back in an ironic fashion. They hacked factory communication transmiters , Distributed light armor stolen from mines and other work stations, while Smuggling gave them weapons. Not the optimal way to load up for battle, they began using daily work tools to assist their fights. Widow, then known under the alias of spider, used tension Cables to set up traps, disarm foes or catch them. She also learned a few things about fighting dirty. The tension cables are not modern day cables. They are made with a special cord on the inside that allows easy manipulation by transmitting signals via her gloves. Unvorsum Corporative Later on, Unvorsum Corporative began buying some of the planetary factories. Things were going to change for sure, but some rebells didn’t want to wait until they were further ruined to know if the administration could be trusted and launched a preventive ‘warning’ attack. They were to bomb the factory on widow's homeplanet where they have been experimenting with the poisoning for quite a while, but the new security was tight as It required the combined efforts of many in order for her to reach the laboratories. Unfortunately security systems caught up on them and sealed the facility, Traping Widow inside with no means of scape. She figured that if she was going down, she would take their experiments with her so that no one else would have to suffer. The explosion wasn't fatal though and her body mutated on the course of 8 months were she finally woke up with all her abilities augmented. Unvorsum Laboratories find out that she is bonded with a colony of parasites that protect her as their mother, instead of eating her as their host. The mutation further developed their effectiveness and were able to regenerate her damage body. Other secondary effects were heightened too such as her anger management issues. Abilities Black Widow is a vicious, radical and most commonly head-first close and medium range combatant with a set of weaponry backed up by her own powers. Powers *Regeneration. Quick with wounds, it can also regrow her limbs, but it takes some more time. This allows her to withstand moderatly great temperatures. Inhaling smoke causes minor coughing only, lungs regenerating immediately after the harm is done. *Poisonous Fluids. Among other fluids, her Blood is contaminated giving her pale looks. She uses her claw weaponry to poison foes, which prove fatal in minutes. She has prohibited the use of this power unless the mission involves terminating a target. The amount of contamination on her blood affects her behavior. Weapons *Metalic Claws. Used to tear Flesh and Poison targets. *Metal Energy-conducting Tension Cables. Absorbs and distributes energy to create a cutting slash when spinned around. It can unleash a charge on things and is most commonly used as a whip due to their range. Armor *Black "Leather"-like. High Density clothing that protects from Impaling and Slashing on vital areas. *Rags "Goth Fishernet"-like. A series of energy conduits, causing beam attacks to be absorbed and distributed reducing damage. Part of the Energy absorbed powers up her whips. *She doesn't carry out other Light armor because she can regenerate and if wounded, the blood that comes out is poisonous. Relationships *Piruet. Due to her own behavioral issues, Piruet and Eyesight have to stop her from doing something reckless from time to time. Despite all the trouble they run in, Widow opens up a bit to her, even they will often fight over the theme of the federation being corrupted. *Eyesight. She refers to Eyesight as a thing, only calling the android by it's codename to keep his identity as a machine a secret. Though his robotic and emotionless responses has been the cause of her anger more than once. Fun Facts *Rival Matches against other Athorment OCs pit her versus Ybrid Venomia and Haruk. *She is known to care for baby creatures such as Valvanera's Pet due to their defenseless nature. They are a constant reminder of her once fragile nature and wishes to protect them by her power in the same fashion Naga and the I.P.C.R.P. took her in and trained her for a greater cause. Gallery Black Widow by athorment.png|2010 Design|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/Black-Widow-167574585 27sep2012_BlackWidow_livestream_ty_by_athorment.png|Quick Livestream Sketch|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/27Sep2012-Livestream-TY-329530612 BlackWidow.png|On Tumblr's background|link=http://project-athorment.tumblr.com/ Sketchy_Epic_Poses3_BlackWidow.png|Sketchy Epic Poses|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/AASUF-Sketchy-Epic-Poses-3-319998150 Fan Artwork blackwidow_by_metroid_tamer-d5y5p46.png|Chibi by Metroid-Tamer|link=http://metroid-tamer.deviantart.com/art/Chibi-Black-Widow-359703654 Category:Athorment Category:Fanbase Category:Metroid Category:Prime Evolution